


Cazadores y Brujas

by Zahfre



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cazadores de Brujas, Eventual Romance, F/F, Faltan Etiquetas, Hurt/Comfort, Magia Oscura, Traición, Universo Alternativo - Era Moderna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahfre/pseuds/Zahfre
Summary: La vida no es justa con todos, y eso es algo que Luz Noceda a aprendido de primera mano.¿Como cambiara su vida y su forma de ver el mundo cuando un desconocido le de una nueva razón para vivir y luchar por el mañana?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primeramente he de decir que esta historia nació de un arranque de locura de yo haciendo tareas de la U a las 5 de la mañana, o sea, re contra espontanea, hace mucho no escribo algo y bueno, cuando tuve esta idea, me dije ¿por qué no?  
> Sin más preámbulos, comencemos
> 
> Personajes hablando: "Ya es tiempo de que me vaya"
> 
> Acciones o transcurso de la historia: -Lo golpeo con cierta fuerza-
> 
> Pensamientos: (Ya era hora)

\- "Entonces… intento de suicidio eh?" – resonó una voz grave y burlona en una pequeña habitación blanca de un hospital.

En ella se encontraba una sola cama, cubierta de cortinas blancas y dentro, se podía vislumbrar una sombra sentada en la cama. Al escuchar las palabras, la sombra movió levemente la cabeza antes de soltar un gruñido

\- "Cierra la boca" – fue la respuesta que recibió antes de escuchar unos leves pasos y el movimiento de una silla – "No lo entenderías…" – Las palabras salieron como un susurro

\- "Entonces iluminame, Luz Noceda, ¿que llevaría a una joven de 17 años a intentar suicidarse por una sobredosis de pastillas?" – cuestiono el desconocido al otro lado de la cortina. Ante su pregunta, un leve suspiro escapo de los labios de la ahora conocida Luz.

\- "Yo… no tengo amigos" – al escuchar eso un bufido escapo del desconocido – "No tener amigos no es una buena excusa sabes, déjame adivinar, ¿también te hacen bullying?" – Después de esas palabras hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación antes de continuar – "Di en el clavo, ¿no es así? Es una buena razón pero siento que hay más detrás, dime Noceda, ¿que te impulso a intentar acabar con tu vida?" – Pasaron unos minutos sin respuesta, antes de que el desconocido suspirara y comenzara a levantarse, en camino a la puerta del cuarto.

\- Poco a poco leves sollozos comenzaron a resonar en la habitación, llamando su atención – "Mi madre…. Mi madre falleció" – Dijo con calma Luz, el desconocido se detuvo antes de girarse y volver a sentarse – "Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo era pequeña, nunca lo conocí… mi madre tuvo que cuidarme desde que tengo memoria, pero mi padre no solo nos dejó solas, también nos dejó sus deudas, estaba endeudado con muchas personas, de las cuales… no todas eran buenas... "

– Luz tomo una leve respiración antes de continuar – "Mi madre trabajaba en el hospital casi todo el tiempo, y cuando tenía libre buscaba trabajos de medio tiempo, su salud se fue deteriorando, vivía estresada entre sus múltiples trabajos, cuidar a una niña y… las pandillas que acosaban nuestra casa en busca de su dinero "– Poco a poco los sollozos comenzaban a sonar más fuerte 

– "Un día, en su trabajo de bar ella… solo no dio, llevaba tiempo sin dormir bien y sin comer, todo por dármelo a mí y mantener mi educación, y ella, solo colapso, los médicos dijeron que la fatiga y el estrés, sumado a una mala alimentación la llevo a su muerte" – ella lanzo una mirada a la persona del otro lado de la cortina, buscando cualquier reacción antes de escuchar un leve continua

\- "En su funeral, casi nadie de la familia asistió, y los pocos que había no querían hacerse cargo de una adolescente como yo, no una con tantos problemas…" - dijo ella con tristeza – "Estuve viviendo unos días en la casa, en un par de días más los del gobierno vendrían y me llevarían a un orfanato del estado"

-" Y fue en ese momento que decidiste quitarte la vida" – dijo el desconocido con una voz baja. Ante sus palabras Luz asintió levemente a través de la cortina – "Pero, ¿Quién evito tu suicidio?"

\- "Una vecina que era amiga de mi madre que a veces nos dejaba comida vino ese día, no cerré la puerta bien, ella entro y bueno, me encontró tirada en el piso, supongo que te haces idea del resto de la historia" – concluyo ella con una leve risa seca – "Déjame adivinar, eres una especie de psiquiatra o poli que me llevara a un manicomio o algo – dijo con calma. Al escuchar sus palabras una leve risa escapo de la persona"

\- "No no, vengo por otra razón, si te diera la oportunidad de tener un propósito, una nueva vida, ¿La aceptarías?" – pregunto con tranquilidad

\- "Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, soy suicida, no estúpida "– dijo ella con ira – "Estoy diciendo la verdad, puedo sacarte de aquí, llevarte a un lugar mejor, donde te cuidaran, tendrás un propósito, una razón de vivir y por la cual seguir, sería un desperdicio que el esfuerzo que hizo tu madre por mantenerte viva lo lanzaras así como así, entonces, ¿Aceptas?" – pregunto otra vez el desconocido

\- "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?" – Cuestiono en voz baja Luz – "No puedes, es un salto de fe, uno que debes tomar, puedes quedarte aquí y sufrir en un orfanato abusivo o un manicomio, o puedes acompañarme y tener una mejor vida" – dijo con tranquilidad – "Todo está en tus manos Luz Noceda"

\- Luz se tomó un momento pensando en las palabras de la persona al otro lado de la cortina, la tranquilidad con la que hablaba la calmaba lentamente, después de unos minutos y un suspiro, respondió con tranquilidad – "Acepto, igual iba a desperdiciar mi vida, y si hay una posibilidad del 1% de que seas honesto… me arriesgare "

\- "Magnifico" – dijo la voz con leve felicidad- "Entonces vamos preparando tu escape de este lugar "

\- "¡Espera!" – Dijo Luz rápidamente –" No se tu nombre, pero tú sabes el mío, ¿Quién eres? – Ante sus palabras una leve risa se escapó del desconocido"

\- "¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ese detalle? Que poco caballeroso de mi parte" – dijo con tranquilidad, antes de que se levantara

Luz vio como poco a poco se acercaba al extremo de la cortina, una mano con un guante dorado se asomo en las esquinas antes de que las cortinas se movieran, al ver a la persona frente a ella un leve jadeo escapo de sus labios.

\- "Luz Noceda, me presento, puedes llamarme Belos" -


	2. ¿Confianza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como prometí, aquí les traigo el sgte capitulo, poco a poco iré haciendo los capítulos más largos, pero por ahora, me sigo acostumbrando a escribir, así que les pido paciencia mientras mejoro poco a poco  
> Disfruten
> 
> Personajes hablando: "Ya es tiempo de que me vaya"
> 
> Acciones o transcurso de la historia: -Lo golpeo con cierta fuerza-
> 
> Pensamientos: (Ya era hora)

\- Luz seguía recomponiéndose después de ver a la persona llamada Belos frente a ella, era un hombre (o eso ella suponía por el tono de su voz) alto, de casi 2 metro de altura, vestía lo que parecía ser una capa blanca con bordes dorados que lo cubría completamente hasta los pies, pero lo más llamativo era la máscara dorada con dos cuernos que se encontraba en su rostro, un leve temor recorrió la espalda de Luz al ver un destello de unos ojos azules pálidos en donde se debían encontrar los ojos –

\- Al ver la reacción de Luz una leve risa escapo de los labios de Belos, causando más ansiedad en la morena – “Tranquila, sé que mi apariencia no es exactamente de confianza, pero créeme, solo busco ayudarte” – luego se giró y recogió una muda de ropa que estaba en la silla – “Tómala, no creo que quieras salir de este lugar usando eso” – dijo haciendo referencia a la bata de hospital –

\- Al ver la ropa que ofrecía Belos, rápidamente la sostuvo entre sus manos, antes de dirigir una rápida mirada a Belos, el cual entendió el mensaje y cerró las cortinas – “¿Cuál es tu plan para salir de aquí? No creo que los médicos vayan a dejar que te lleves a un paciente así como así, peor con tus... pintas”-

\- “Tranquila pequeña, yo tengo mis métodos para salir de aquí” – dijo con tranquilidad. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que las cortinas se volvieran a abrir. – “Me gusta tu estilo” – dijo con leve burla Belos-

\- Luz llevaba una camisa manga larga remangada color morada abierta con una polera blanca por debajo, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas blancas. Su cabello largo de color negro que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. Al escuchar las palabras de Belos, un leve nerviosismo la recorrió – “Y, ¿Ahora qué?” – 

\- “Ahora, cierras los ojos” – dijo con tranquilidad Belos. Ante sus palabras, una mirada de desconfianza cruzo el rostro de Luz. Al ver su aversión ante sus palabras un leve suspiro escapo de Belos – “Mira Luz, si vamos a avanzar aquí, necesito que comiences a confiar más en mí de lo que estás haciendo en este momento” – 

\- Al escucharlo hablar, un suspiro escapo de los ojos de Luz antes de cerrar los ojos – “Bien, ¿y ahora qué?” – dijo ella con desgano-

\- Belos levanto su derecha mano con la palma abierta hacia Luz, la cual poco a poco comenzó a emitir un color negruzco – “Lacus” – dijo con tranquilidad y en un destello oscuro, Luz y Belos desaparecieron de la habitación.-

/////////0/////////0////////  
\- En un pequeño claro de un bosque, un destello oscuro brillo en el centro y al desaparecer, Luz y Belos aparecieron – “Ahora, abre los ojos” –

\- Al escucharlo hablar, Luz abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con el brillo del sol y del bosque a su alrededor, un jadeo de sorpresa escapo de sus labios antes retroceder unos pasos y mirar a su alrededor de forma frenética – “¿Q-que acaba de pasar? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?” – dijo con temor Luz antes de dirigir su mirada a Belos, el cual comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque – “E-ey, espérame” – 

\- Luego de alcanzar a Belos, un silencio se instauro entre ellos, Belos caminaba lentamente, mientras Luz lo seguía un poco detrás, mirando los alrededores del bosque, lanzando leves miradas de desconfianza a Belos –

-Después de varios minutos de caminata, llegaron a una pequeña cueva en un pequeño monte, al estar frente a la cueva, Belos levanto la mano, antes de dar un chasqueo y comenzar a caminar hacia ella, Luz miro atónita como al entrar en la cueva, Belos desaparecía al instante, poco a poco ella se acercó a la cueva, antes de meter su mano, la cual desapareció, ganándose un leve grito antes de retirarla –

\- Luz trago levemente antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia la cueva, al cruzar lo que parecía una barrera apareció en un largo pasillo angosto con luces blancas, al final del mismo, una puerta metalice con una luz roja se encontraba, el temor comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Luz, al girarse, se dio cuenta que no había más camino, solo podía ir hacia adelante, con un suspiro de resignación, comenzó a cruzar el pasillo, al llegar a la puerta, la empujo lentamente –

\- La puerta daba a un enorme salón con paredes grises y pequeñas luces rojizas alrededor, en el centro del mismo, un gran trono dorado se encontraba con un camino de antorchas encendidas, en él se encontraba sentado Belos, mirando a Luz – “Pasa tranquila Luz, acércate aquí, tenemos mucho que discutir” – Dijo con un tono calmado. Luz, en contra de sus mejores pensamientos, camino hasta estar unos cuantos metros del trono de Belos. El enmascarado levanto su mano de su gabardina antes de chasquear sus dedos, un ruido sonó a espaldas de Luz, la cual al girarse, vio una silla de madera que antes no estaba en ese lugar, lentamente Luz se sentó en ella para luego mirar de forma expectante a Belos, en busca de una explicación –

\- “Ahora, ya que estamos aquí y estamos más cómodos” – dijo con tranquilidad antes de inclinarse en su trono y mirar fijamente a Luz – “¿Qué tanto sabes de brujas, Luz Noceda?” -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto concluimos el capitulo de hoy día, la historia ira lenta y los capítulos se harán mas largos poco a poco, este capitulo fue algo transitorio por así decirlo
> 
> Por cierto, los hechizos serán dichos en latín y la traducción ira al final de cada cap en las notas finales para quien lo desee, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima
> 
> Lacus: Transportar


	3. La Historia De Belos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo cap para esta pequeña historia que he escrito, quiero aprovechar por que la sgte semana veo oscuro subir algo, estaré en parciales de la universidad y bueno, solo queda decir que me dedicare a full a estudiar.  
> Disfruten <3

\- Al escuchar la pregunta repentina de Belos, una mirada de sorpresa cruzo las expresiones de Luz – “¿Brujas? Bueno, supongo que lo conocido, ya sabes, mujeres que crean pociones con calderos, montan escobas y tienen gatos negros” – Ante su forma cómica de responder, un leve bufido de burla escapo de la máscara de Belos – “Aunque, mi saga de libros favorito es la Buena Bruja Azura, ¿Eso ayuda en algo?” – pregunto con leve timidez Luz

\- Belos estuvo callado unos momentos antes de suspirar y levantarse de su trono y comenzar a caminar hasta quedar a un metro de Luz – “Bueno, descontando tu conocimiento… Holliwoodense, creo que ha llegado la hora de contarte una pequeña historia, quiero que prestes mucha atención a lo que estoy a punto de decir y no me interrumpas hasta que acabe, ¿Entendido?” – pregunto con tono serio. Ante sus palabras un rápido asentimiento fue la respuesta de Luz –

\- “Hace muchos años, podría decirse casi desde los inicios del tiempo, existía un ser, nos referiremos a él como Titán, el Titán observaba al mundo desde las sombras, solo interviniendo cuando lo veía necesario, llamémoslo un ser neutral a nuestros ojos, solo daba un pequeño empujón a las personas cuando era absolutamente necesario” –

\- “El Titán no era un ser cualquiera, él tenía un don en sus manos, algo que tú conoces como magia, en su mano derecha se encontraba la magia que conoces por las películas, ya sabes, bolas de fuego, levitar piedras entre otras cosas, podríamos llamarlo magia blanca, mientras que la izquierda contenía oscuridad, poderes que se considerarían malvados, al juntar ambas manos, el creaba equilibrio en el mundo y lo que lo rodeaba, aun así, solo cuando el mundo se veía muy amenazado, el recurría a usar su poder” –

\- “Él se mantuvo lejos durante muchos años, hasta que un día, el encontró a 4 huérfanos, llamemos a estos huérfanos B, L, E y O. B, L y E eran hermanos sanguíneos, mientras que O era un amigo de ellos, los 4 se cuidaban como si fueran todos de la misma sangre” -

\- “El Titán, a pesar de no querer intervenir en el mundo, adopto a esos 4 huérfanos, les dio un hogar, les dio el cuidado que necesitaban y lo mejor, les dio amor, el amor que nunca pudieron recibir, él los amaba con todo su corazón” – un leve suspiro doloroso escapo de Belos

\- “Esos niños vieron el poder del Titán, y querían aprender a hacerlo, querían ayudar a su padre a darle equilibrio al mundo, a pesar de negarse al inicio, el acepto, le dio parte de su poder a cada uno y los entreno para aprender a usarlos” –

\- “Con el tiempo tanto L, E y O querían más poder, pero el Titán los restringía, les daba suficiente para hacer magia, pero no para causar un gran impacto en el mundo, el deseo y la sed de magia comenzó a consumirlas, hasta que llego un día que fue la gota que colmó el vaso” –

\- “Al llegar a los 18 años, L, E y O querían que el Titán les diera más poder, el vio el cambio en sus hijas, pero no podía hacerles nada, eran sus hijas, no sanguíneas, pero eran sus hijas, las amaba con todo su corazón, así que se negó, esperando que con ello su mente cambiara, nunca espero su traición” –

\- “Una noche que su hermano B salió de su hogar y el Titán descansaba, las tres hermanas se escabulleron a el cuarto del Titán y, usando un hacha imbuida en su magia ellas… ellas” – la voz de Belos se entrecorto levemente, antes de que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios – “le cortaron la mano derecha al Titán, el grito de dolor del Titán resonó en el mundo, no un grito físico, sino un grito emocional, un grito de traición, las 3 hermanas intentaron retenerlo y quitarle su mano izquierda de la misma forma, pero el Titán creo un portal, un hechizo que estaba creando, era un portal a un mundo que el mismo creo, el miedo y la posibilidad de perder lo que quedaba de su poder lo obligo a usar el portal y desaparecer del mundo” –

\- “Las tres hermanas, a pesar de haber perdido a el Titán, tenían su mano derecha, y con ella, se quitaron sus limitaciones, lo usaban como un catalizador, mejorando su magia hasta llegar a puntos insostenibles” –

\- “Su hermano, B, llego tarde, solo vio a sus hermanas y a su amiga de la infancia, consumiendo la magia de la mano del Titán, el odio creció en el hermano el cual, al verlas, intento combatir con ellas” – una leve risa hueca escapo de los labios de Belos – “Pobre ingenuo, ellas tenían su poder libre, y usando ese mismo poder, lo destruyeron, dejaron su rostro irreconocible, no pensaron dos veces en atacar a quien una vez consideraron familia, tal como lo hicieron con el Titán, todo por el poder, dejaron al pobre hermano B, agonizando, intentando sobrevivir a su suerte” –

\- “B logro sobrevivir, pero ya no era el joven que alguna vez lo fue, busco y busco a su padre, hasta que varios años después, logro abrir el portal que el creo, y en ese lugar estaba su padre, recostado en el fondo de una cueva de cristales oscuros, el hablo con su padre y le prometió una sola cosa, venganza en su nombre” – dijo Belos con un tono oscuro – “Pero no podía solo, sus hermanas eran fuertes, y más que él, entonces, con ayuda de la mano izquierda de su padre, comenzó a formar un grupo de personas, abandonadas, solitarias, gente que no tenía un futuro, un hogar, una razón para vivir” – al decir esto, miró fijamente a Luz la cual jadeo débilmente – “B buscaba vengarse de sus hermanas, de las personas que traicionaron a su padre, pero también quería darles una oportunidad a personas que estuvieran en su misma situación, darles la misma mano que el Titán les ofreció a ellos hace tantos años y darles el mismo cariño que el Titán le dio a él” – concluyo Belos mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su trono – “¿Tienes alguna pregunta?” -

\- Luz tenia leves lágrimas en los ojos mientras observaba a la persona frente a él, lentamente limpio sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa antes de aclarar levemente su garganta – “El chico, B… eres tu ¿No es así?” -

\- Un leve silencio se asentó en la enorme habitación antes de que Belos asintiera lentamente a la pregunta de Luz – “Entonces, usas esa mascara por qué...” – Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Luz – “Bueno, no la uso porque me guste ¿sabes?” – dijo con leve burla Belos en un intento de aligerar el ambiente

\- “Entonces, tus hermanas…” - 

\- “Así es Luz, me intentaron matar hace muchos años por su ansias de poder” –

\- “¿Cómo se llaman ellas?” – pregunto con interés Luz

\- “Mis hermanas, ellas se llamaban Lilith y Eda Clawthorne y mi amiga, Odalia Blight” – el odio goteaba de sus labios – “Ahora Luz Noceda, conoces la historia completa, así que ha llegado el momento más importante” – lentamente Belos se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, un chasquido de sus dedos y frente a los ojos de Luz, un báculo metálico gris con una esfera oscura apareció en las manos de Belos –

\- “¿Qué camino elegirás ahora, Luz Noceda?” -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto concluimos la historia detrás de Belos, uf, tengo que admitirlo, me costo un poco pero bueno ,poco a poco voy encaminándome, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Como siempre, no tengo fecha exacta para el sgte capitulo pero bueno, es algo que ocurrirá eventualmente  
> Gracias por su tiempo


	4. Aceptación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, de momento he aprobado algunos de mis parciales, así que para celebrar mi avance, aquí traigo el sgte capitulo.

\- Una ligera preocupación atravesó los ojos de Luz mientras observaba a Belos, la pregunta anterior dicha comenzó a causar cierta ansiedad en ella – “¿Qué opciones tengo?” –

\- “Tienes dos opciones aquí, te conté la historia del Titán, porque es algo que toda persona que pueda pertenecer a Los Cazadores de Brujas debe saber, aquí no mentimos, no te ocultamos cual es nuestro trabajo” – dijo con tranquilidad mientras caminaba alrededor de Luz - “Ser parte de los cazadores de brujas es difícil Luz, das tu vida, tu tiempo, tu esfuerzo, todo de ti, por el bien del mundo” – dijo con seriedad – “Puedes perder tu vida, puedes quedar herida o incapacitada de por vida, puedes perder amigos, conocidos, pierdes contacto con todas las personas que alguna vez conociste, puedes hacer cosas que nunca esperaste hacer o ver cosas que desearías no haber visto” – 

\- El miedo se veía en los ojos de Luz antes las palabras de Belos. Al ver el temor impreso en sus mirada, Belos se acercó y se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, Luz miro directamente en la máscara de Belos y vio sus ojos azules pálidos, sus ojos expresaban mil y una cosa, pero la principal era comprensión, lentamente llevo su báculo a su mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda le daba leves palmadas en su hombro a Luz –

\- “Pero no todo será malo” – dijo con tranquilidad –“Tendrás amigos, tal vez llegues a considerarlos familia, no tendrás miedo de lo que piensen de ti, todos aquí somos iguales, gente de familias rotas, personas con problemas, personas solitarias, pero aquí todos son cazadores, no tengo personas conmigo, tengo cazadores dispuesto a darlo todo por salvar el mundo” – poco a poco retrocedió, sin desprender su vista de Luz – 

\- “O puedes irte, te limpiare tu memoria y volverás a la vida que tenías antes de que te trajera, volverás a ser Luz, la chica que perdió a su madre, que sufre bullying, que vive sola, que es acosada por pandillas por una deuda que no es de ella, dime, ¿Quieres ser esa Luz? O quieres ser la Luz cazadora, la que tiene un propósito, la que tiene una familia aquí que daría la vida por ella y por su misión, la que tiene un lugar al que cual volver y tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella, la que tiene un propósito para vivir, escoge Luz” – dijo con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a su trono –

\- La mente de Luz iba a mil por hora, analizaba todo lo que le dijo Belos, el miedo por lo que podría llegar a hacer el tiempo que fuera cazadora mantenía su mente en incertidumbre, pero las palabras de Belos tenían razón, ella no quería volver a ser esa Luz, quería ser algo más, algo mejor, y aquí él le daba una nueva oportunidad – (La que tiene un propósito para vivir) – esas palabras de Belos calaron hondo en su conciencia, después de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, Luz lentamente se levantó de su asiento – 

\- “No quiero volver a ser la vieja Luz” – dijo con lentitud mientras apretaba sus puños – “No sé si esto es lo que buscaba, pero es la oportunidad que tengo en este momento, y quiero tomarla” – una mirada de seguridad cruzo sus ojos – “Quiero ser una cazadora” -

\- Belos chasqueo su mano libre y de las sombras de la enorme sala se escucharon lentos pasos, Luz miro en la dirección del sonido antes de ver a una mujer. Era un poco más alta que ella, su cabello era de un color azulado con puntas verdosas, su piel tenía un leve color rojizo, lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, aparte de tener un parche en su ojo izquierdo, su único ojo tenía un color café claro. Su vestimenta eran unos pantalones negros, una especie de chaleco delgado con mangas largas de color azul oscuro y unas botas oscuras – “Ella es Kikimora, es la segunda al mando de esta instalación, síguela y consigue un cuarto, descansa por ahora Luz, tienes mucho que asimilar en este momento” – Luz asintió lentamente antes de acompañas a la mujer a una puerta ubicada en un rincón de la sala – “Y Luz… Bienvenida a los Cazadores de Brujas” – dijo con tranquilidad y cierta felicidad Belos.

\- Luz asintió rápidamente mientras una leve sonrisa recorría su rostro – “Hare lo posible por no defraudarte, gracias por esta oportunidad” – una torpe reverencia de Luz se ganó una leve risa de Belos y un bufido de Kikimora –

\- Kikimora abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Luz, al pasar por la puerta, un pasillo con una serie de puertas apareció frente a ellas. Poco a poco comenzaron a caminar, Luz pudo escuchar atentamente a personar dentro de las puertas hablando – “Todo ellos son cazadores de brujas que están en descanso” – dijo Kikimora con monotonía – “Como eres una adición nueva, te explicare las reglas básicas de nuestras instalaciones, primera y más importante, aquí todos somos cazadores, somos como una familia, y las familias se cuidan entre sí, una misión no vale más que la vida de un compañero” – al ver que Luz asentía continuo su explicación – “La segunda es que todos aquí pertenecemos de lugares y situaciones difíciles, no indagues en la vida ajena a menos que ellos quieran contarte, aquí respetamos nuestra privacidad por encima de todo” –

\- “La última regla es que no matamos a menos que sea completamente necesario, nosotros tenemos métodos que más adelante te enseñaremos para tratar con las brujas, la muerte es la última medida que tomamos, una vez aprendas con el entrenamiento adecuado serás capaz de enfrentar problemas sin la necesidad de asesinar a otras personas” – Kikimora termino justo al llegar a una puerta de metal sencilla – “Este será tu dormitorio, descansa por hoy, por cierto, aquí los cuartos son compartidos, así que tendrás un compañero o compañera de cuarto, es una forma de fortalecer los lazos de nuestros cazadores, más tarde se te convocara para el resto de los procedimientos para tu iniciación como cazadora” – Kikimora comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo dejando a Luz nerviosa frente a la puerta – “Bienvenida a la familia” – un susurro escapo de los labios de Kikimora, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Luz lo escuchara y un leve sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro –

\- Luz toco la puerta con cuidado, un leve adelante se escuchó desde adentro, lentamente Luz abrió la puerta para observar el cuarto. Era un cuarto relativamente grande, dos camas de una plaza con sábanas blancas en cada extremo apegadas a la pared, un velador al costado contrario de la pared y una cómoda de madera pequeña a los pies de cada cama, en el medio del cuarto una alfombra circular de colores blanco y al otro extremo una puerta que Luz asumió que era la entrada al baño del cuarto. Después de apreciar la habitación, su mirada se centró en la otra persona en la habitación, la cual ocupaba la cama del lado derecho – “Ey, Hola me llamo Luz” – se presentó con timidez

\- “Hola Luz, seremos compañeras de cuarto a partir de ahora, me llamo Boscha” –

/////0/////0/////0/////

\- “Es raro que reclute un nuevo agente a estas alturas señor, es casi mediados de año, normalmente hace búsquedas a inicios y finales de cada año” – Kikimora se encontraba arrodillada frente al trono de Belos-

\- “Tienes razón Kikimora, esto no es normal, pero al escuchar sobre ella, me di cuenta que tal vez no llegue viva a finales de este año, decidí intervenir y darle una oportunidad ahora, existen casos especiales, tú fuiste uno mi querida Kikimora” – un leve rubor cruzo las facciones de Kikimora – “Igual que lo fue… Alador” – dijo con amargura Belos. Una mirada de odio recorrió los ojos de Kikimora ante la mención – “No importa eso, ahora es nuestro deber entrenar a Luz para convertirse en una cazadora, igual que los reclutas de este año, puedes retirarte Kikimora” – con un asentimiento, Kikimora camino hasta desaparecer en la puerta de la sala

\- Al ver a Kikimora retirarse un suspiro escapo de Belos antes de sacar de su túnica un relicario, al abrirlo una imagen donde se veía a Belos al lado de alguien, el cual estaba quemado de la foto – Alador… hijo mío - susurro con tristeza Belos antes de guardar la foto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y fin, dios, nunca pensé que costara tanto escribir, y solo unas cuantas palabras, no me imagino los autores que escriben fics de 10.000 palabras por capitulo jeje, pero bueno, tal vez el sgte lo haga mas largo, gracias por su tiempo a leer esta historia, y hasta la siguiente actualización


	5. El Inicio Del Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, en vista de que termine mis parciales y la sgte son mis finales, aprovechare para subir este capitulo

\- Un leve silencio se asentó en el pequeño cuarto después de los saludos iniciales, Luz miraba atentamente a Boscha, la cual estaba recostada en su cama. Era una chica de cabello largo color entre rojo y magenta, ella era un poco más baja que Luz, sus ojos tenían un tono grisáceo y su piel rosada. Su vestimenta era una simple camiseta amarilla pegada al cuerpo, unos pantalones grises y medias blancas. Al ver la mirada intensa de Luz un leve bufido escapo de sus labios - "¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?" – dijo con burla Boscha –

\- "L-lo siento, yo am… "- un leve sonrojo cruzo el rostro de Luz al ser atrapada por su nueva compañera de cuarto, la cual comenzó a reírse de la reacción de Luz, aumentando aún más su sonrojo y vergüenza –

\- "Tranquila Luz, solo te estoy molestando" – lentamente Boscha se levantó de su cama antes de dirigirse a su cómoda y sacar una camiseta blanca, unos shorts cortos y una toalla – "Toma, como eres nueva y no pareces tener una carga de ropa, puedes usar la mía hasta que comiences a pedir tu ropa con tus propias medidas, ve, date un baño y duerme un poco, yo creo que más tarde serás convocada para el resto de los procedimientos estándar" – Luz agradeció rápidamente a Boscha antes de tomar la ropa y dirigirse al baño –

\- El baño era relativamente decente, de paredes blancas, un inodoro, una ducha con cortinas y un lavamanos con un espejo cuadrado colgando sobre él. Rápidamente comenzó a descambiarse y colocar su ropa en el lavamanos, lentamente abrió la ducha, un chorro de agua tibia salió de la misma, relajando a Luz la cual poco a poco se dejaba llevar, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy –

\- (La magia es real, las brujas igual y existen cazadores que las buscan, jeje, mi yo de 10 años amaría saber esto) – pensó con leve felicidad Luz – (Hablaron sobre procedimientos estándar, ¿qué harán ahora?, espero no sea algo raro como un ritual o hacer sacrificios) – El solo pensamiento de realizar algún sacrificio envió un escalofrió por la columna de Luz –

\- (No puedo pensar en eso ahora, ya acepte y decidí formar parte de ellos, no hay marcha atrás) – El pensamiento de dejar todo atrás causo una cierta tranquilidad en su mente. Después de divagar un poco más, Luz apago la ducha y comenzó a secarse con la toalla que le presto Boscha –

-Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a cambiarse con la ropa que le fue prestada, al colocarse la última parte de la ropa se miró al espejo. Su cabello antes atado en una cola ahora caía libremente hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, la camiseta le quedaba un poco corta, ya que mostraba un poco de su estómago y el short le quedaba bien, con un asentimiento, recogió toda su ropa sucia y coloco la toalla en su hombro antes de salir del baño –

\- El sonido de la puerta del baño llamo la atención de Boscha, la cual vio a Luz con el cambio de ropa, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo los labios de la mujer antes de lanzar un silbido – "Sexy" – fue la única palabra que escapo de sus labios. El rostro de Luz se tornó de rojo antes de lanzarle con fuerza la toalla húmeda a su rostro. –

\- Las risas comenzaron a resonar en el cuarto por parte de ambas mujeres, Boscha tomo la toalla de Luz y la extendió sobre su cómoda, vio la ropa que cargaba Luz en sus manos y comenzó a apuntar debajo de la cama que le corresponde a Luz –

\- Ante sus señales, ella se inclinó levemente y vio una pequeña canasta color azul, su mirada se ilumino antes de colocar la ropa sucia y volver a guardarla debajo de la cama. Después de eso, Luz se recostó en su cama y miro el techo grisáceo del cuarto –

\- "Entonces, ¿que sigue ahora?" – Boscha miro con interés a Luz antes de encogerse de hombros – "Ahora toca descansar, debes estar cansada, créeme, estuve en tu misma posición hace varios meses" – la información llamo la atención de Luz – "¿Tú también eres relativamente nueva?" – Boscha asintió rápidamente – "Apenas llevo aquí unos 4 meses, el progreso de aprendizaje es difícil y el entrenamiento ni se diga, pero vale la pena, me gusta, me distrae y me siento más fuerte cada día" – una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su rostro – "Ahora, debes dormir un poco, tendrás varias cosas que hacer cuando vengan Kikimora y el Catalizador por ti" – una mirada de interés cruzo el rostro de Luz – "Ah cierto, no sabes sobre eso, para ser una Cazadora no solo entrenas, sino que deben realizar un ritual en ti para que puedas usar la magia que da el Titán" –

\- La palabra ritual causo cierta incertidumbre en la mente de Luz, antes de que ella pudiera expresar su preocupación Boscha sonrió con tranquilidad – "Tranquila, no es nada malo, solo cansador. Si así lo quieres, puedo acompañarte, ya sabes, para que tengas una cara conocida" – una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Luz – "Gracias Boscha, eso sería perfecto" – la pelirroja asintió antes de darse la vuelta en su cama y cerrar los ojos –

\- (Ella es muy amable, espero podamos ser buenas amigas) – pensó Luz con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Boscha la cual poco a poco comenzaba a respirar más lento. – (Bueno, creo que yo también debo descansar un poco) – lentamente la pesadez comenzó a llegar a los ojos de Luz, antes de cerrarlos y adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños –

/////0/////0/////0/////

\- "Luz, levántate, Kikimora ya te trajo una muda de ropa y está pidiendo tu presencia afuera del cuarto" – una Luz aturdida comenzó lentamente abrir sus ojos para encontrar el rostro de Boscha frente a ella. Poco a poco se iba recomponiendo antes de mirar la ropa que le estaba entregando su compañera –

\- Era una blusa negra, pantalones grises, medias blancas y unas zapatillas blancas con franjas negras. Rápidamente Luz tomo la ropa y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Pasados unos minutos ella salió con la nueva vestimenta. Boscha dio unos pulgares arriba a su apariencia ganándose un bufido por parte de Luz –

\- Después de colocar la ropa en el cesto y acomodar su cama, Luz salió para enfrentar a Kikimora la cual esta vez venia acompañada de otra persona. Este era un chico tal vez un poco mayor de Luz, su contextura física era bastante delgada, su cabello color café tenia un peinado que abarcaba el lado derecho de su frente. Sus ojos tenían un color café claro y cejas levemente pobladas. Su vestimenta para sorpresa de Luz era una capa como la de Belos pero de color negra. –

\- "Entonces eres la nueva recluta de nuestras instalaciones, un placer conocerte, soy el Catalizador del ritual de inicio y uno de los altos mandos de esta instalación" – hablo el joven con tranquilidad. Los ojos de Luz se abrieron levemente ante su presentación, esa persona no podía ser mayor que ella por dos años y era un alto mando del lugar, eso causo cierto interés en lo fuerte que debía ser – "Hola, me llamo Luz, un placer conocerte am…" - ella extendió su mano para un apretón, lo cual fue devuelto por las manos con guantes negros del desconocido – "Llámame Jerbo" – su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a Boscha, la cual movió su mano en un saludo, el cual fue recibido por un asentimiento – "Ahora, acompáñame Luz, debemos comenzar con los procedimientos necesarios para el ritual de iniciación" –

\- El grupo de 4 comenzo a caminar en silencio por un pasillo, Luz seguía preocupado por lo que representara el ritual del que hablaban, pero su preocupación desapareció rápidamente al sentir una mano darle un re confortable apretón en su hombro, al girarse levemente pudo ver a Boscha darle un pequeño asentimiento, una pequeña sonrisa agradecida cruzo el rostro de Luz antes de detenerse frente a una puerta grande de color negro. Jerbo levanto su mano derecho antes de susurrar unas palabras, lentamente la puerta se abrió y el grupo paso por ella –

\- La sala era relativamente grande de paredes negruzcas, en el centro de la misma, un círculo negro hecho de runas estaba dibujado en el piso. Lentamente se acercaron al círculo, siendo Luz la única que entro en él. Jerbo se aclaró la voz antes de indicarle a Luz que se sentara en el suelo –

\- "Ahora, te explicare en que consiste el Ritual De Inicio" – Con un chasquido, de la túnica de Jerbo salieron un montón de cartas de tarot que lentamente comenzaron a girar alrededor del circulo – "Para obtener la magia del Titán, se realiza este ritual de conexión mediante el cual, el Titán reconoce al cazador o cazadora y le entrega su sello, por medio del cual puedes canalizar su magia" – al escuchar que conocería al Titán su nerviosismo creció – "Ahora, ha llegado el momento" – Jerbo tomo un par de respiraciones antes de levantar ambas manos, las cuales comenzaron a emanar energía gris –

\- "Liceat nobis in auditórium, O magna Titan obvium" – La voz de Jerbo resonó en la gran habitación con fuerza, las cartas comenzaron a brillar con un color oscuro y poco a poco comenzaron a encerrar a Luz, la cual estaba aterrorizada, el circulo de runas comenzó a girar rápidamente antes de brillar y en destello, las cartas explotaron y Luz desapareció –

\- "Buena suerte Luz" – dijo Boscha mientras veía el círculo rodeado de restos de cartas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con eso se termina este nuevo capitulo, uf, me costo pensarlo un poco pero bueno el siguiente sera la experiencia de Luz en el ritual, espero les guste y si tienen algo que decir o alguna corrección que hacer, soy todo oídos
> 
> Traducción de Latín:  
> Liceat nobis in auditórium, O magna Titan obvium : Permitenos una audiencia, Oh Gran Titan
> 
> P.D: Si, Boscha es mas amigable, pero tiene sus razones, ya lo entenderán mas adelante


	6. El Ritual y El Inicio Una Amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, en vista de que termine algunos finales de mi U, saque un poco de tiempo para este capitulo, disfrútenlo <3

\- Luz mantuvo cerrado sus parpados por miedo a lo que pasara una vez la luz del circulo la consumiera, después de unos minutos, abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba en un vacío blanco, con un camino de piedras negras que llevaba a una cueva gigante la cual en el fondo tenía una amplia gama de colores –

\- Después de observar los alrededores y ver que no había nada más que seguir, Luz se resignó y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la cueva, un fuerte viento salió del interior de la cueva, asustando levemente a Luz – "Acércate, hija mía" – una voz grave y distorsionada resonó en la cueva. Lentamente Luz comenzó a adentrarse en la cueva –

\- Al pasar unos minutos adentro de la cueva, un chasquido resonó en ella y a su alrededor se encendieron un montón de cristales blanquecinos, Luz se maravilló con el hermoso efecto, casi mágico, que daba a la cueva los cristales – "Es hermoso, ¿No crees?" – Luz miro rápidamente al lugar del cual provenía el sonido y jadeo ante lo que tenía enfrente –

\- Un enorme trono hecho de cristales se encontraba más adelante, en el, estaba sentado la forma de una persona, sus ropas parecían las de un monje y la capucha estaba levantada, Luz intento buscar cualquier pizca de su rostro o sus manos pero solo vio una distorsión oscura, ella también vio solo una mano izquierda que estaba envuelta en oscuridad como el resto de su cuerpo –

\- "No tengas miedo, no te haré daño, acércate, Luz Noceda" – las palabras del Titán, a pesar de ser graves, causaban cierta tranquilidad en Luz, la cual lentamente se acercó a su trono hasta quedar a dos metros de el – "Veo que eres un caso especial, Belos normalmente no trae gente a mediados de año. Tal vez tenga que ver con tu intento de suicidio" – Luz abrió los ojos atónita al escucharlo – "Si Luz, se sobre tu intento de suicidio, se sobre el fallecimiento de tu madre, se sobre el acoso que recibías, se sobre el abandono de tu padre, lo sé todo Luz Noceda" – con cada palabra un recuerdo vislumbraba la mente de Luz –

\- Ella tomando pastillas, viendo como lentamente enterraban a su madre, como sus compañeros y compañeras la empujaban o la insultaban. Poco a poco todos los recuerdos bombardearon a Luz, jadeos pesados comenzaron a escapar de sus labios antes de caer arrodillada, agarrando con fuerza su cabeza - "¡Haz que paren, por favor!" – Su grito resonó en la cueva, y luego nada, no veía más momentos de su vida, volvía a estar frente al Titán –

\- "¿Por qué estás aquí Luz Noceda?" – las palabras resonaron en la mente de Luz, poco a poco iba estabilizándose entre respiraciones cortas – "Porque quiero salvar al mundo" – "¡Mientes!" - el grito del Titán sacudió la cueva - "¿¡Porque estás aquí!?" – "Porque quiero ayudar" - "¡Mientes!" – lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Luz, acompañadas de leves sollozos – "¡Dime Luz Noceda, por que debo darte mi poder, porque estás aquí en mi presencia, dime la verdad!" –

\- "¡Porque no tengo a donde más ir!" – El grito de Luz resonó en toda la cueva – "No tengo casa, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, no tengo a donde más ir, en quien confiar, no tengo más que hacer" – las palabras iban perdiendo fuerza cada vez más, su largo era más fuerte y sus manos tapaban su rostro – "Soy un fracaso, no debería estar viva…" - susurro débilmente. Un silencio se asentó en la cueva, solamente roto por los ocasionales sollozos de Luz –

\- "Esa es la respuesta que deseaba" – dijo el Titán – "Sé que no tienes a donde ir o con quienes vivir, la gente que viene aquí viene con ese mismo problema que tú, gente sin nada" – una leve risa resonó en la cueva – "Pero aquí lo tienen todo, por eso les doy la oportunidad, incluso si una vez fui traicionado, sé que Belos tiene buen criterio, solo una vez se equivocó con una persona, pero eso será un cuento para otro día" – Lentamente el Titán se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Luz – "Una vez recibas mi sello, no habrá vuelta atrás Luz, ¿Estas lista para este estilo de vida?" –

\- Luz levanto la vista hacia el Titán, después de secarse sus lágrimas, asintió lentamente – "Estoy lista, y el sello lo deseo en mi brazo derecho" – El Titán asintió ante su petición, levanto su única mano y comenzó a susurrar lentamente, poco a poco una neblina cubrió el brazo derecho, una sensación eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo mientras un ardor comenzó a sentir en su brazo –

\- Después de un rato, el Titán dejo de hablar y la neblina desapareció, Luz comenzó a ver el sello que tenía su brazo. Empezaba desde su hombro, era una serie de líneas negras intrincadas que llegaban hasta la palma de su mano, en ella, las líneas convergían en un círculo negro con una pequeña corona –

\- "Ahora eres oficialmente una cazadora de brujas, cuando salgas de aquí te entrenaran para poder manejar la magia que se te ha sido dada, ahora eres uno de mis hijos, igual que lo eres de Belos" – la tranquilidad emanaba de él, calmando a Luz, la cual usaba su otra mano para trazar las líneas que ahora recorrían su brazo –

\- Lentamente el cansancio comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Luz, un leve bostezo escapo de sus labios – "Este proceso agota el cuerpo, es hora de que vuelvas y descanses" – con un chasquido, un remolino negro apareció debajo de Luz y comenzó a consumirla – "Espero grandes cosas de ti, Luz Noceda" – fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Luz antes de ser devorada por el remolino.

/////0/////0/////0/////

\- "Luz, reacciona" – poco a poco Luz comenzó a despertarse, estaba recostada en el círculo de la habitación del ritual, frente a ella estaba una preocupada Boscha, un tranquilo Jerbo y una estoica Kikimora –

\- Después de reaccionar y ser ayudada por Boscha a levantarse, Luz miro su brazo derecho, el cual parecía no tener ningún cambio para preocupación de Luz – "Tranquila, el tatuaje se hará presente una vez ocupes tu magia" – aclaro Jerbo rápidamente, para tranquilidad de Luz –

\- "Boscha, Luz no está en condiciones de poder llegar a su cuarto, si pudieras llevarla, tanto Kikimora como yo debemos reportarnos con Belos" – la pelirroja asintió ante las palabras de su superior y con cuidado, alzo a Luz al estilo nupcial. A pesar de ser más pequeña que Luz era mucho más fuerte, después de salir y despedirse de sus superiores, comenzaron el lento recorrido a su habitación. Después de unos minutos de silencio, una Luz adormilada miro a Boscha –

\- "¿Por qué eres así conmigo?" – susurro Luz, causando sorpresa a Boscha – "Nunca nadie se preocupó así por mí, además de mi madre, nunca tuve amigos y no me llevaba con nadie de mi familia, nadie me ayudo tanto como tu me has ayudado en este corto tiempo, ¿Por qué?" –

\- Boscha mantuvo la vista al frente durante un pequeño tiempo, Luz suspiro pensando que ella no respondería – "Porque yo tampoco tenía amigos, era una matona en mi colegio, abusaba de los cursos menores e incluso de mis compañeros, nunca tuve amigos reales, solo secuaces" – dijo con tranquilidad Boscha, causando sorpresa en Luz – "Un día, cuando estaba molestando a unos chicos de otro colegio, mis propios secuaces se volcaron en mi contra, me atacaron por espalda y… me dejaron herida en un lado de un callejón, en ese momento me di cuenta que yo era nadie, no tenía a nadie, nunca me había sentido tan sola en mi vida" –

\- "Y llego el, Belos, me ofreció un nuevo lugar, una nueva vida, un nuevo inicio, al principio dude, pero no era mala idea, yo vivía con una tía que ni siquiera me quería en su casa, solo me tenía por obligación, mis padres viajaban seguido y nunca les importe yo, y con la traición de los que consideraba secuaces, no podía volver a la escuela, así que acepte y ahora estoy aquí" – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – "Se lo que es estar solo, todos lo sabemos, y es cierto, nos acabamos de conocer, pero quiero que seamos amigas, ambas necesitamos esto" – después de sus palabras, un pequeño silencio estaba presente entre ella –

\- Un par de minutos más, llegaron a su habitación, Boscha abrió la puerta con ciertas dificultades y movió lentamente a Luz a su cama, luego ella camino y se sentó en su propia cama, mirando fijamente a Luz – "Se por como hablas que tú tampoco tenías amigos ni en quien confiar, me gustaría que yo fuera tu primera amiga" – después de unos segundos de silencio, Boscha suspiro tristemente, antes de recostarse en su propia cama – "Boscha" - "¿Si?" – "Me encantaría que seas mi amiga" – rápidamente Boscha giro su rostro para mirar una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Luz

\- Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba de su ojo derecho – "Gracias Luz" -

\- "Gracias a ti, por ser mi amiga" -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con esto damos por finalizado el nuevo capitulo, poco a poco va tomando forma la historia, es de desarrollo entre lento y rápido por momentos, les pido paciencia mientras mejoro poco a poco  
> Gracias por su tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia de se desarrollara lentamente, cualquier critica para ayudarme a mejorar es bienvenida, no puedo dar una fecha exacta para el sgte capitulo, pero les aseguro que no tardare mucho en continuar esta historia


End file.
